Gotta Shuffle e'm all! song drabbles of AAMLiness
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Gotta Shuffle E'm All! Ten Song Drabbles of 'AAML'-iness for Enjoyment! Includes songs from: Chipmunk, Snow Patrol, Owl City, Cascada, Avril Lavigne, Glee, Miley Cyrus, The Lovebites and Kelly Clarkson! Part 1 and 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

Gotta Shuffle Em ALL!

Hey guys!

I've read and checked out lots of Ipod challenges lately, and decided to do one myself!

I think I got quite lucky!

This is the first half!

Anyway, enjoy!

AAML

Pokémon!

You broke my heart – The Love Bites

"Gee, Misty, calm down. It's only a joke, Brock thought it was funny." Ash whined.

Misty huffed, "Well, I didn't find it funny at all!"

"Well, let me re-sing it for you, Kasumi brings all the 'tards' to the yard, and their like what ya got there ya? I'll smack u with my mallet, coz I'm a ginger retard!" Before Ash could carry on any further, Misty walloped him round the head with her mallet,

"That's, what my mallets for, and no. You aren't copying my biology again."

"Why would I copy from you? Your sooo stupid, In fact, Your not my pal anymore! humph!" Ash retaliated.

Brock just smacked his own forehead, (Now Ash's done it…)

Misty grabbed a blue ink pen, and made her way towards Ash, cackling evilly, before pinning him down and using the permanent marker pen to dye his eyebrows bright blue. Ash's nose was still bleeding from the mallet attack.

Sulking, he skulked off, huffing, clutching onto his pride. And his nose…

Look for me – Chipmunk feat. Talay Riley

The Cricketunes chirped, Pikachu moaned in its sleep, and Togepi snored quietly.

When Misty awoke later that evening, everything was gone, and everyone, she lifted her head sleepily, pinching herself to make sure she wasn't asleep, where was everyone?

Suddenly, she spotted a note attached to a rose on a bush.

Carefully, she unthreaded the piece of relatively well-kept looking paper, and read the message.

"Dear Misty,

Follow the tracks, notes and clues to find your gift,

Just, "look for me"…

From,

"Your secret someone"

xxxxxxx

Misty didn't understand this note, was it a riddle?

However much it made no sense, she was worried about Togepi.

And Ash…

So, proceeded to follow the trail marked out, until she reached a crystal clear lake,

There, on a twig, suspended above the river, was the next clue, clue no 2.

Misty reached out steadily, before grabbing the note and reading it.

"Dear Misty,

Well done, you've found the second clue,

The scent of honey lingers in the air, where clue 3 lies, the still kangaskhan guards over it.

By the sight of small, insignificant horrors.

Good Luck,

You bring me luck every day,

Come January, October, June and May.

With you, Is where I'll stay.

The prize, gift, hides away…

From,

"Your Secret Someone"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Misty frowned, there was much more emotion in this second note, when she looked up she saw a tree, a squeaking noise was emitting from it, like the noise of something she didn't like, which made her shudder even thinking about it.

A small swarm of caterpie, Misty squealed, they were horrors, however small, wait!

"By the sight of small, insignificant horrors."

The smell of sweet honey lingered in the air,

This must be it, suddenly, she spotted the 3rd note, it hung from a familiar shaped boulder, looking closely, Misty could see the outline of a kangaskhan!

"The scent of honey lingers in the air, where clue 3 lies, the still kangaskhan guards over it."

The still, kangaskhan, was a boulder shaped like one?

Taking the third note from the pouch of the stone kangaskhan, she read the message.

Dear Misty,

Congratulations,

You've find the last note,

Now, listen to my final quote,

The prize lies close,

Try hard to blink.

Follow your instincts

Find the Shinx,

My sunshine,

You'll have your prize,

And I too, shall have mine…

Your ambitions, they shine.

From Your Special Someone.

xxx

Misty thought about that last one. Who was this person?

A Shinx. That was a pokémon. It shouldn't be too hard to find, should it?

The prize lay close; she knew that, suddenly, she saw something out of the corner of her eye,

She blinked.

That was it, following the object; she identified it as an extraordinary looking Shinx!

She chased it, until they reached a clearing, by a waterfall, that she knew all too well.

The Cerulean Cape, No-where near Cerulean, but in between, Viridian City and Pallet Town.

The same old waterfall roared, it brought back good memories.

"This, this is where I met Ash…" Misty whispered.

It had gotten dark since Misty had begun her search, and the night was creeping out.

The stars shone, until, lit by the moonlight, the last note, was spotted.

Dear Darling Misty,

You've reached your goal,

You've never been one,

To fall through holes,

I've brought you here,

To tell you a secret,

It's been too long,

I've had to keep it!

Your eyes,

They shine as stars,

Holding hands,

We're un-stoppable,

The world is ours.

From, for the last time,

The special someone,

Whom in my life,

You've become.

You're my chosen one,

To,

My secret love,

From "you-know-who" Ketchum.

Xxxx

Misty gasped, as a shadow emerged sheepishly, from the dark,

"A… Ash?" She blushed.

He smiled timidly, before reciting,

"I told you, to, Look For me and so you did, and found out my secret, Misty…"

Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol

It was a sunny day, as the trio camped on a hill, overlooking Bill's famous lighthouse,

The crabby's blew their spectrum bubbles which floated aimlessly over the golden, scarlet sunset.

Brock had left, a while ago; Misty had said she needed to chat to Ash. Alone…

Ash meanwhile had just arrived back from a un- successful hunt for firewood.

Only to find, Brock, Pikachu and Togepi, gone.

Misty however, remained, she spotted him and smiled softly, patting the space in the patch of flat grass next to her.

She looked as if she had been day-dreaming.

Ash plonked himself beside her, "Where is ev'ry' one?" He inquired curiously.

"Out. Looking for more firewood, Togepi wanted to stay with Pikachu, and well, Pikachu, wanted to go with Brock." Misty replied calmly.

"Oh," Ash felt a tiny bit awkward just him, and Misty.

Sat, side by side, watching the beautiful sunset go down over the horizon.

Then again, he didn't mind being on his own, especially, with Misty to keep him company.

Her sunlit hair glowed like a fireball, her deep blue cerulean eyes shone like stars.

A contented look on her face, but soon however, the night grew chilly, and Misty shivered relentlessly, Ash, however noticed how cold she was and did an extremely polite and kind thing, Misty was startled as the presence of Ash's blue and yellow jacket was draped over her shaking shoulders.

She stared at the young pokemon trainer, almost in disbelief; he just beamed back at her, happy to have done a good deed, soon the two turned to star gazing.

They said nothing, lying comftable on the flattened grass, Misty's head, rested on Ash's chest.

They just lay there, forgot the world, and chased stars in their blissful minds.

They also, though their wonder, chased dreams, and cars.

Every Time I Hear Your Name – Cascada

Perpetual rain showered over the damp tarmac, which in turn would leave a muggy scent when it finally halted its wet embrace.

Misty trudged on; she'd needed to get away from the gym, just for a while, to think. She needed time…

She entered The Carvanha Café, and Luvdisc Lounge, which were well known for its pokémon facilities and great cakes too.

Soggy and wet, Misty plonked herself down on the chair, and shut her eyes in pitch black defiance.

Suddenly, Misty's eyes shot back open, as quickly as they'd closed.

"Welcome back to Pokémon battle three of the Sinnoh Tournament! In this round, the challenger in zone 1 is Lyra Stone, and in zone 2 is a familiar face from the Kanto Indigo League, Ash Ketchum from the Town of Pallet!" The TV blared out as people cheered on the screen.

"And in the red corner, Lyra's first pokémon is… Feraligat'r! , and in the blue corner, Ash's first pokemon will be… Torterra! Let the battle, begin!"

Misty seemed to be the only one in the room whose eyes did not ONCE shift from that television screen.

Even when the waitress came to take her order, Misty didn't hear, her eyes glued to the screen, and to the familiar face of her long- lost friend…

He'd grown taller, slimmer, and become more handsome than ever.

Misty could still see a glint of childish determination in his russet brown eyes, which she had seen all those years ago, when she first fished him from the lake.

The waitress peered at the screen, then at Misty, then once again,

"Know him?" She inquired, snapping Misty back into reality.

"An old friend of mine…" She replied, warily.

"Seems like a great catch…!" The waitress winked at Misty knowingly,

At this Misty partly turned beet red, but also sniggered at the irony of the remark,

"What's so funny?" The waitress questioned, confused.

"Well, you see, I actually DID catch him, well, kinda…" Misty smiled as she retold the tale.

The waitress frowned.

"I fished him from a river, he had an injured Pikachu, and a flock of wild Spearows were chasing him, so he stole my bike, and completely fried it with his pokémon, so I chased after him all round Kanto and Jhoto for my new bike to be paid for." Misty grinned.

The waitress smiled, "And did he ever pay for your bike?"

At this point Misty's face dropped,

"Well, eventually, Nurse Joy fixed my bike and y'see, I had no excuse to travel with him anymore, and my sisters, wanted me to look after the gym so…."

The waitress interrupted,

"Wait! You're the Cerulean Gym leader! Misty Waterflower?" she gasped.

"Yeah…." Misty sighed.

She stared back to the TV screen; Ash's second Pokémon had been an Infernape,

But now, his final pokémon was none other than Pikachu… (Obviously…)

The kind waitress left Misty in her thoughts.

Misty held baited breath, when Pikachu and Arcainine had collided with a volt tackle and a blast burn,

The smoke cleared, leaving Pikachu the only Pokémon standing.

Making Ash the winner…

Misty screeched at the Television, "Yeah! Go Ash!" Before realising she'd just made a complete douche of herself, so sat quietly recovering for her embarrassing outburst…

Later on, just as she left, the waitress, handed Misty a piece of paper, with a Sinnoh address.

"Write to him, this is the address, or else he'll never find out, and you'll regret never telling him Misty…" The waitress spoke sternly, and sincerely.

Misty accepted the note, and thanked the waitress.

Who in turn, merely chuckled, and said, "No, thank you, just do me, one thing," the waitress, ushered Misty to lean close to her ear, before she said…

"Invite me to the wedding in 5 years time…" She chuckled.

Misty reeled back, scarlet.

The waitress giggled, "See ya later…" before strolling back to the Café.

Misty stared up at the clouded, stormy sky, it had since ceased to rain.

"I will… and you better hear me out Ash Ketchum, I will tell you, I promise." She thought.

Before smiling, and returning on her journey back to the gym…

Ash would find out, and Oh Boy…he'd find out, pretty soon…

I'm with you – Avril Lavigne (Before reading, watch For crying out loud, the pokémon episode. This is based on it.)

A young girl stood on a bridge, in a dark park, thinking, her scarlet hair, blowing in the stormy breeze.

The dark clouds gathered overhead, as a storm approached…

Droplets of water began to fall from the sky, and cascaded down Misty Waterflower's pale cheeks, combining with her salty teardrops which poured slowly, from her downcast eyes…

A Pikachu and a scared Marill cuddled up by her side, she'd been stupid enough to fall into that river, she'd left Togepi, Brock, the marill's owner, and… Ash.

In fact, she'd taken his Pikachu and that Marill with her, now how would she find anyone?

The Marill hated her, and she was alone.

"Pikachupi?" Pikachu asked her,

"I… I'm fine Pikachu, don't worry." Misty reassured the electric mouse with a pat on the head.

"Mar-Ill?" Marill wandered away from the twosome,

"Hey wait! Come back Marill!" Misty shrieked at the top of her lungs as she sprinted after the water mouse pokémon.

"Gotcha!" she cried as she wrapped the Marill up in her arms,

Marill, immediately, began to cry…

Misty sighed, that Marill really hated her…

They sheltered in a hollow tree, just in time, a storm was brewing.

Meanwhile,

Ash, Brock and the Marill's owner hid under a tree, as the storm blared,

"We'll find Misty" Ash whispered to comfort a whining Togepi.

"I hope…" Ash looked at the sky.

Meanwhile Misty, Pikachu and Marill, curled up as the storm brewed,

Suddenly, a large bolt of electricity hit a space just outside the entrance,

Marill, petrified, panicked and ran out of the threesome's hiding place, and into the deadly open of the raging lightning.

"Wait! Marill! Come back you'll get struck!" Misty screamed,

Marill, however, was never a pokémon to listen to the red-head's pleas, and merely dodged a bolt, again and again, the electricity got fiercer, and Marill collapsed, shattered,

Suddenly, a MASSIVE bolt headed straight for the little aqua mouse pokémon,

"MARILL! WATCH OUT!" Misty shrieked,

As she ran out of the hiding spot, and into the open, leapt towards Marill, barely dodging the lightning bolt as she did.

Misty cradled the crying Marill in her arms as the pair was sent flying into the muddy, hard ground, about 5 metres away.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried concerned for his Master's "mate" and the little cry-baby pokémon.

Misty lay motionless for a while, holding the Marill close to her chest.

Eventually, she sat up,

"Are you ok Marill? You could've been hurt!" She scolded.

The Marill began to whimper at the fierce tone in the red-head's voice,

"But you weren't, and I should just be glad you're safe…" Misty whispered.

The Marill wiped its tears and hugged Misty tightly.

"Hey Misty!"

Misty turned round to see Brock, a strange lady, and Ash. Standing a couple of yards away…

"Ash! Brock!" Misty cried as she ran to her friends, Pikachu and Marill in tow…

"Are you ok?" Ash whispered as Marill leapt into its mistress's arms, and Brock mourned over his lady leaving; well; now she'd got her Marill back anyways.

"I'm fine…" Misty said softly, suddenly, Ash embraced her into a warm and deep hug, Misty was a little surprised by Ash's actions, but gladly accepted his affection,

"You're all wet!" Ash chuckled loudly,

"And freezing you Douché!" Misty laughed, ruffling the young pokémon trainer's locks of raven hair…

While Ash and Misty embraced again,

The lady gladly cuddled her Marill and said,

"Those two, truly care for each other…"

The End!

I kinda changed the ending of the ep "For crying out loud!" but then again, It was AAMLish!

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Gotta shuffle ém all! Ten song drabbles of AAMLiness for enjoyment!

Part 2!

Hey guys!

The second part is up!

Don't forget to bring your pen for your review! ;)

6. Don't stop believin' – Glee or Journey… O_O

Misty's red hair blew in the wind, as she awaited the midnight train at Saffron magnet train station.

A boy was a couple of feet away from her; he kept giving her funny looks…

Misty glared at him, the raven haired boy's chocolate eyes snapped the other way, and slightly nervously he shuffled his feet.

However, Misty couldn't stop stealing looks at him either, those brown eyes, they looked like they could see straight through her. Into her thoughts.

She thanked that his eyes did in-fact NOT see into her thoughts…

Why was that girl staring at him? Ash caught a good look at her, as she faced the clock, growing impatient, tapping her foot anxiously.

She had azure, shining eyes, which seemed in-human and extremely unusual, he'd never seen anything like her.

She was…

So perfect…

Ash stopped gawping at Misty as she caught his gaze, and Ash suddenly found his worn, dusty trainers very interesting…

Pikachu yawned on Ash's shoulder, before catching sight of who his master kept sending looks at.

Pikachu's eyes widened.

He had a plan…

The electric mouse leapt from its trainer's sleeve, and scampered over to Misty.

Misty spotted the little pokémon coming to greet her, and crouched down to pet him.

"Chaaa…." Pikachu purred.

Pikachu smirked, now Ash HAD to talk with her…

Ash sauntered over nervously, to where the red-head was seated, Pikachu leapt on her lap, letting Misty stroke him…

Ash hung by the edge of the bench…

"Is he yours?" Misty asked grinning.

"Uh, yeah, that's, um… My Pikachu…" Ash smiled nervously, avoiding her friendly gaze…

"Chu! Pikapi!" Pikachu chirped happily, squirming as Misty scratched under his chin.

Ash slowly edged closer,

"You know you CAN sit down, I'm not gonna eat ya!" Misty giggled.

Ash sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, and plonked himself down frantically.

Pikachu laughed.

Ash sent Pikachu a glare…

"He's very well trained." Misty complemented.

"Hey, do you have any pokémon?" Finally Ash was talking…

"Yeah! Are you a pokémon trainer? I'm the Cerulean Gym leader. I specialise in one pokémon type" Misty gloated.

Ash's eyes widened. She was a gym leader?

"W, what type?" Ash stuttered, Sweatdropping.

"Well, I would battle you but, oh look! Here's the train! Say, are you going on this one too?" Misty questioned.

Ash nodded.

"Great! Then we can chat some more! It's unusual to meet somebody actually friendly enough to chat to at this station!" Misty laughed.

Ash grinned.

The two chatted for hours about Pokémon, and mostly about themselves, Misty couldn't believe how easily she could talk to someone she'd only met on the midnight train like she'd know him for her whole life.

Finally, the train pulled in,

Misty and Ash stepped off.

As the train pulled away, Misty spoke up, "It was great chatting to you Ash!" she announced, grinning happily.

Ash smiled, "You too! Hey! Do you reckon I could, well maybe…? Visit you sometime? Or we could meet up someplace?" Ash asked, praying the answer was yes.

"Well, Yeah! Ok! I'll give you my phone no.!" Misty agreed. She really liked this, Ash kid; he was kind and loyal to his pokémon by the sound of what he and that little Pikachu had achieved.

Ash and Misty exchanged phone numbers, and parted ways.

Ash smiled. Clutching the most important piece of paper he'd ever received, he headed home to Pallet Town.

Misty grinned.

This Ash guy, he was HOT!

THE END.

7. Meteor shower – Owl city, (I wouldn't stop singing this when we had that massive meteor shower the other day! My dad and Bff got really annoyed! Hehe, this one is short I know, but so much can be said from this small song!)

The raven haired boy smiled.

The dusty breeze blew gently…

The moon shone…

As he ruffled Misty's hair gently, she smiled in her sleep.

Before Ash whispered.  
"I can finally see,

You're right there beside me…"

Misty shuffled awake.

"Misty, please don't let me go… I desperately need you…" he said, hugging her tightly…

"I know Ash…" Misty laughed.

"You stupid boy…"

8. Keep holding on- Avril Lavigne version (Love this! Oh wait! I love all Avril Lavigne songs! Hehe…)

Misty watched desperately from the crowd of the Sinnoh League Championships,

The finale.

Ash versus Paul.

Ash wasn't doing too well, with his Torterra already out for the count, he only had a pokémon and Pikachu left…

"C'mon Ash… kick this guy's butt…" Misty accidentally whispered out loud…

Only to receive several looks of disgust…

It was time to up the game…

"Pikachu!" Ash screamed.

Pikachu hopped forward, all fired up for battle.

Paul just smirked.

"Magmortar! Fire punch!"

Magmortar repeatedly tried to hit a barely dodging Pikachu, until it scored.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash pointed at the big fire pokémon to Pikachu, who was currently catching it's breath in Paul's corner of the field.

Thunderbolt hit.

Magmortar was sent crashing down…

Paul selected his next pokémon, whispering to his Magmortar, "I'll deal with you later…"

A dusk ball flew onto the field…

"Electivire!" The pokémon roared.

"Pika!" Pikachu moved in for a volt tackle, hitting its target.

But to Ash's surprise, Electivire took it head on. Absorbing all Pikachu's electric energy…

"Pikachu!" Ash cried as it was beaten down, again and again by Electivire's strong thunder punch.

"C'mon Ash!" Misty shouted determined he would NOT loose this... (After all, she hadn't paid a month's salary and said she would clean all the water pokémon out for a whole year, just to watch Ash get his butt handed to him in some foreign region which had a name which sounded like some kind of soup…) (Sinnoh)

Ash heard somebody chant his name, smiling, he returned to the battle…

"Okey dokey Pikachu! See how he likes this! Iron Tail and Agility!"

Pikachu started to run faster and faster round the big electric pokémon, Making Electivire dizzy, the little electric mouse struck him with a strong Iron Tail.

Sending the pokémon sprawling to the floor…

Pikachu barely stood. Claiming his victory with the mouse's favourite pose. The victory pose…

"Great job Pikachu!" Ash cheered.

A Loud whoop whoop Emerged from the crowd.

"Pikachu, do ya think you can handle anyone else?" Ash questioned.

Pikachu nodded.

Paul grew grumpy, (no surprise there…)

"You were terrible Electivire; I should have chosen Aggron… Pathetic."

Ash growled. "Electivire fought well, you should praise it…"

"Go! Froslass!" Paul grumbled.

Pikachu panted heavily, as it was taken down with an extremely strong Ice Beam.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried, running into the field to retrieve his yellow buddy.

Pikachu whined loudly.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Please choose your last Pokémon!" The referee called.

"You did great, you need to rest now, Pika-pal" Ash whispered.

Squaring up to Paul, Ash released his strongest pokémon…

"Charizard! I need you now!" Ash cried loudly. Charizard. Ash's last chance…

Misty wiped away tears, this was it, I mean c'mon, that thing was a Froslass, this jerk was practically asking to be beaten now…

But Ash began to loose his confidence, as Charizard received blow after blow.

She was always there.

To cheer him on…

It wasn't the same…

Without Misty…

Charizard was being pounded, Ash couldn't think straight, and Paul's Froslass was loving it…

That was it.

He couldn't loose?

Misty didn't wanna have to give Brock the freedom to harass any unfortunate local or passing-by Joy or Jenny all week!

Then Misty did something Misty would usually do, but not somewhere as big as this…

She hurtled down the stairs, towards the stadium gates.

The security tried to stop her, but Misty crashed past. Security in tow…

"Nearly there Misty…" she panted…

She crashed into the iron gates.

Making everybody in the entire stadium halt, including an angry Paul and a slightly confused Ash…

Misty fell to the floor, as many gasps were heard throughout the stadium…

Even security stopped.

Suddenly, a hand gripped hold of the top of the iron gates wearily.

"I… I'm ok…" Misty groaned…

Paul grew annoyed.

However Ash recognised that insane girl…

"Misty! What are you….?"

"Don't even start! Now you listen to me Mr Pokémon Master! You better not loose or else I've wasted a month's salary and I'll have to give Brock permission to send love poems to Jenny and Joy!" Misty shouted.

Ash sweatdropped.

"Anything else…?" Ash whimpered.

"Yeah, get your heads out of the clouds! You can do this, I know you can Ash. Remember, I'm rooting for ya!" Misty yelled as security began to usher her away…

Ash was dumbstruck and slightly embarrassed too.

Misty had come to watch him in one of his most important battles of his life and career.

She'd come.

Knowing this new snippet of information, it gave Ash the courage to go on…

Paul grunted, "Can we get back to the match or are you gonna think about that ugly, crazy ginger…?"

Ash ground his teeth together; no-one insulted Misty, not in front of him, anyways…

"You take that back Paul!" Ash shouted, so the whole stadium could hear.

Everyone in the crowd stared and stood quiet, as Misty fought the security guards to get to Ash.

Paul smirked.

"Make me."

Ash snapped, running across the stadium, he grabbed Paul's collar and shook him, "take it back. Or else."

The whole stadium seemed to shrink back in fear as they watched this spectacle unfold.

"That's enough!" shouted the security guards.

Ash growled, and let go of Paul's collar, his palms were sweating uncontrollably, the rage inside him building.

Paul seemed however to get the message, and shut up after the little "incident".

"Charizard! Get up and show these guys what you're made of!" Ash shouted aggressively.

His flaming dragon, responded, just as Froslass was about to give Charizard another ice punch, Charizard dodged and tail slammed Froslass across the battlefield.

Froslass jumped up, furious,

"Ice punch"

"Charizard Flamethrower!" Ash yelled.

Charizard straightened up, flicking its burning beacon of a tail angrily, and let a flamethrower hot enough to burn down a mountain escape from his mighty jaws.

Charizard's flamethrower reached Froslass before it had a chance to attack, making the ice pokémon soar through the air at a high speed.

"Finish it off Charizard, use seismic toss!" Ash stated.

Charizard took to the skies, beating its massive emerald wings; it soared above the broken Froslass, and lifted it, high into the air. Before beginning to spin, whilst climbing to the edges of the earth…

Then, suddenly, when Charizard was no longer visible in the stadium, it began to drop.

Diving at the speed of a Pidgeot, through the clouds, Charizard was only several metres from the ground now…

Finally, he let go of the weak Froslass, driving it in to the dirt, before climbing back to the sky before Charizard also hit the ground.

Froslass made contact with the ground with a deafening thud.

When the smoke finally cleared,

Charizard was left standing,

And Froslass lay unconscious…

Its frosty eyes swirling…

"Froslass is unable to battle!" cried the referee, "The winner is Charizard and Ash Ketchum!"

Ash whooped heroically, whilst Charizard fought to stand…

"You were amazing Charizard! I'm so proud of you! You deserve a long rest now! Return!" and with that, Charizard disappeared into its pokéball.

Ash looked up at Paul, smirking evilly.

Paul humphed, and proceeded to head off the stadium…

"Ash!"

Ash turned to see Misty standing there, hair fluttering in the breeze, and big blue eyes shining.

Eagerly, she ran towards him, when the reached each other however, Ash was lost on what to do, or say…

Misty did it for him.

Embracing him the most loving and grateful hug she could muster, Ash was bundled into her arms.

"Well, how was that for a battle? Not bad for some kid pulled out of a pond by some scrawny runt…"

Misty swiped him mischievously, "oh shut up you…you could've lost"

"Yeah, I s'pose I could have but…" Ash was cut short of his sentence by Misty bringing the warmth of her lips to his.

Warmth and happiness and not to forget shock shot through Ash's befuddled brain, as he kissed Misty in a stadium, full of people…

As the kiss ended, due to lack of breath, Misty looked deeply happily into Ash's eyes.

"These fan girls you're getting, y'know, Dawn? Was it?" Misty asked, tangling her fingers into Ash's unruly raven hair.

"Yeah?" Ash asked knowingly, his hands on Misty's waist.

"Don't go kissing one of ém, K? Or next time you take the fan girl register, you may be one short."

Raising his eyebrows, Ash leaned in to kiss her again…

He chuckled, "I promise…"

THE END

9. – 7 things – Miley Cyrus

"Hey Misty…. Are you even listening to me?" Ash waved his hands in front of a dazed Misty.

Misty snapped her head back into reality…

"Huh? Oh sorry Ash, go again…" Misty apologised sheepishly.

Ash sighed, and began to command Pikachu again.

Pikachu span in the air, before turning its tail into a steel mass, and sparking whilst doing some aerobic somersaults.

Pikachu landed on his tiny paws with a soft thud, dust and static electricity sparking and floating gently.

"How was that Misty…? Urgh! MISTY!" Ash cried, aggravated.

Misty was daydreaming, again.

"Misty." Ash shook Misty, who snapped out of her daydream once again, "I'm supposed to be entering this contest in a couple of days! Can't you tell me how I did or help me?" Ash sighed, running his fingers through his silky, unruly raven locks.

Misty smiled, _how was he so clueless?_

"Ok, fine, show me your other techniques." Misty tried to look interested as Ash showed her technique after technique, all of them which he would be using for the annual Pallet Town POKéMON contest.

Pikachu was shattered by the end of the performance, Bulbasaur was currently recovering, and Totodile was slowly panting as he performed water gun after water gun.

"Ash, I think they need to rest now." Misty stated.

Ash however, only grew irked.

"They're fine Misty! Just out of breath! C'mon guys! Let's practise the leech-seed- thunderbolt combination!" Ash punched the air.

However, Bulbasaur dug in its heels and refused to move, whilst Pikachu obediently got to its feet.

"C'mon bulbasaur if Pikachu can do it, so can you!" Ash urged, forcing Bulbasaur to stand.

_Ash needs to rest… I know he's desperate to show Gary, but, he needs to slow down._

Misty frowned.

"Ash, Pikachu and Bulbasaur are shattered, they need to rest." Misty stated, growing irritable at the young trainer's stubbornness.

Ash turned on Misty, glaring.

"Misty! They're my POKéMON! I say they're fine!" Ash snarled.

Misty looked shocked, Ash was really starting to get on her nerves as she watched him try to persuade Cyndaquil and Noctowl to do the foresight-flamethrower combination.

However, of course, Cyndaquil just collapsed, tired and weak, whilst Noctowl flew to the top of a tree, and fell asleep.

"Ash! Stop trying to force your Pokémon to do what you want! You're being really selfish!" Misty yelled.

"Oh yeah? If I'm so selfish why do you follow me!" he retorted, eyes dark.

"Because you still owe me a BIKE! You idiot!" Misty screeched. Her face was red.

"You're just jealous because you're sisters are better than you at everything! So that's why you left home! Because you knew you'd never be anything else but the runt! You'd always be the ugly, talent less one!" he screamed. He covered his mouth. _Did I really just say that?_

Misty was furious.

Misty fought to keep her tears and sobs down, and advanced towards Ash, steam practically coming out her ears,

"You jerk!" Her voice wavered as a sob escaped, before Misty slapped him across the cheek hard. She ran off. She had to get away from him...

Unfortunately, it began to rain.

Ash just stood there, his cheek showed an inflamed hand mark on it. Ash watched her flee.

"…" Ash stood, quaking.

Pikachu shook his head, his pointy ears flat against his skull.

"Pikapi cha Chu!" (_Go and apologise!)_

Ash argued with Pikachu for about five minutes, before storming off, leaving Pikachu in the clearing along with Cyndaquil, Totodile, Bulbasaur and Noctowl.

Misty sat, crying in the rain, as salty drops of water cascaded down her cheeks and onto Togepi's spikes.

The little POKéMON began to whimper,

"Oh, sorry Togepi" she sniffed, placing the spike ball POKéMON in her bag.

Misty shut her eyes in pitch black defiance.

"Misty…"

Misty opened her eyes, she knew that voice.

Misty stayed where she was, ignoring Ash, who stood a couple of metres away, Misty's handprint still raw on his skin.

Ash advanced towards Misty, "Misty… I..."

"Get away from me!" Misty stumbled away from Ash, making a wild dash for her bag, she tripped.

Just as Misty felt the ground loom below her, somebody grabbed her.

"Gotcha." Ash strained to keep his balance as he held Misty tightly.

As soon as he was upright, Misty began to struggle, "Lemme go!" Misty writhed and wriggled, trying to break Ash's firm grip on her.

"Wait! I just wanted to say…" Ash began, only to clam up as Misty's hand came in contact with his cheek for a second time.

"Let me go!" Misty broke free of his grip, grabbing a random pokéball.

Unfortunately, it was psyduck.

Ash stood, looking apologetically at the psyduck, as the duck ran in circles, trying to escape the raindrops.

"Psyduck, return." Misty sighed.

The area became quiet again.

Ash spoke up, "I s'pose I deserved both of these." He pointed to the marks on his cheeks, still red and painful looking.

Misty looked at him, "_why was he still here?"_

"W… why did you follow me?" Misty stuttered,

Ash sighed, meeting her gaze, the two's eyes met.

Misty's Aquamarine eyes bored into Ash's russet ones.

"_Why?"_

"There are several things I hate about you, Ash Ketchum." Misty's unreadable expression scared Ash.

Misty took a step towards him, Ash stood still, he deserved whatever she gave him.

But he couldn't help get slightly worried as Misty edged closer towards him, he couldn't tell what she was gonna do.

"_You're vain."_

Misty took a step towards him, Ash flinched.

"_Your games."_

She again, took another step.

"_You're insecure." _

Another step brought Misty closer to Ash, who was shuffling nervously.

"_You love me, you like her." _

Ash looked worried, Misty kept advancing.

"_You make me laugh."_

"_You make me cry."_

"_I don't know which to decide to buy"_

Misty grew closer.

"_Your friends they're jerks when you act like them, just know it hurts."_

"_I wanna be, with the one I know."_

Misty was almost on top of Ash, she could hear his panicked breathing as she drew closer, yet he stayed, still as a stone.

"_And the seventh thing," _Misty whispered, "_I hate the most that you do"_

Leaning close to whisper into his ear, Ash listened, his breathing uneven, "_You make me love you..."_

The air grew awkward and silent, as Misty whispered those words.

Ash still stayed still, waiting for Misty to slap him again.

"_Compared to all the great things, _

_That would take too long to write,_

_I probably should mention, the seven that I like,"_

Misty leaned in towards Ash, closing the gap between them.

"_There's seven things I like about you,_

_Your hair,_

_Your eyes,_

_Your old Levi's, _

_When we kiss, I'm hypnotised,_

_You make me laugh,_

_You make me cry,_

_But I guess it's both that'll have to buy,_

_You're hand in mine, when we're intertwined, everything's alright,_

_I wanna be,_

_With the one I know,"_

"_And the seventh thing,_

_I like the most that you do,"_ Misty whispered, as she pulled away from the kiss.

Ash smiled, "_You make me love you…" _He kissed Misty again_._

"Is that an apology, Mr Ketchum?" Misty smirked, eyes wide with excitement.

"I'm sorry I was such a jerk, none of that stuff I said was true, honestly." Ash's eyes pleaded for forgiveness, his puppy dog eyes made Misty laugh. _He's so cute._

"I forgive you," Misty said plainly.

Ash was just about to celebrate when,

"But, You have to do me a little favour… first" Misty winked, sporting the Victory sign.

Ash groaned.

"What do you want me to do?"

Misty smirked, "I want you…" Misty whispered in Ash's ear. His face fell, Misty laughed, almost rolling on the grass as she and Ash walked back, hand in hand to Ash's house.

The next day was the contest.

"Can't wait to see Ash!" Brock said, "What about you Misty?" Misty fought to keep her tears down as she laughed.

"And, now, please welcome Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak!"

Gary appeared on the battlefield.

In a costume of a prince, Umbreon by his side.

Ash poked his head out of the other side. _ Geez, note to self, never upset Misty the day before you have to wear some form of fancy dress…_

As Ash appeared the other side of the pitch, Brock nearly fell off his seat, he appeared out of the stadium, in a pink dress, sporting a blonde wig.

Pikachu didn't look too pleased either, as he was wearing a mini dress with a pink bow attached to his tail.

Gary looked very amused, as he sent out Umbreon and Electivire.

Ash called on Pikachu, who struggled forward under his dress.

And, Bulbasaur.

Ash won the first round against Gary, due to his training for the leech-seed-thunderbolt combination.

Then, he faced off against a trainer called Damien, who owned a primeape and Skarmory.

He won again, this time with Cyndaquil and Noctowl's foresight-flamethrower combination.

The final round was tough, as Ash face off his toughest opponent yet. Misty.

It was Corsola and Psyduck VS Totodile and Bayleef.

Bayleef and Totodile had a hard time moving round the battlefield in dresses, in the end,

It was a draw.

Misty and Ash both stood with the trophy, arguing over who was going to keep it.

Whilst the cameraman took the picture, it captures a very confused and dazed Ash and Misty, still arguing over the trophy.

THE END

10.-You found me– Kelly Clarkson- Misty is 21 and her sisters are 27, Ash is 21.

Yep, this is the final one, hope you enjoy!

Misty's eyes were glued to the TV.

"The winner is… Ash Ketchum!" The TV blared in Misty's room.

"YES!" Misty screamed dancing with happiness round her room, Azurill nearly fell off the bed with the surprise outburst.

Misty carried on jumping up and down on her bed with a very confused Azurill in her arms.

"Misty! What an earth is going on!" Daisy burst into the room, only to see Misty standing on her bed, a dizzy Azurill in her arms, her eyes wide, she was bright red.

The TV unfortunately proved Daisy's suspicions. "Tell us, Mr Ketchum, how did you win?" The reporter asked.

Misty turned red.

Sheepishly, she turned to get off the bed to turn the telly off.

"No! Let's see what he has to say." Misty paused, at Daisy's bossy request.

Growling, Misty slumped on the bed, watching the television intently.

"Well, it was all cos of my POKéMON, really, I couldn't ask for a better group of POKéMON to be training."

"And do you want to say thanks to anybody for helping you win?" the reporters shoved the microphone right under Ash's chin, waiting with baited breath.

Ash cleared his throat, "I would like to thank my mom, for always helping me with everything, and always reminding me to change my "you-know-what's".

I also wanted to thank my amazing POKéMON, especially all of those that have been on my team or are at Prof. Oak's laboratory. Especially, Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charizard, and Squirtle.

I wanna take the time to thank my closest friends, May, Max, Tracey, Dawn, and my best friends,

I met him when I battled him at the Pewter gym, and we've been bets friends ever since I beat his Onix with my Pikachu!

Thank you Brock, for all your help, your map reading skills, and amazing cooking!

"Is that all?" asked the reporter.

Misty's face sank _what about her?_

As Misty turned to turn off the television, Ash spoke up,

"I want to thank one or two more people more. Gary, thank you for being such a good rival, and always getting me up when I was down after losing, I hope to meet you soon!"

Ash grinned.

"Also, to Team Rocket, who tried non-stop to capture my Pikachu, Meowth, Jesse and James, you are my friends; you have saved us many times before, even though you swear to remain us, "twerps" enemies!" Ash chuckled.

Misty smiled and listened; the world around her had disappeared.

"Hey! Daisy! Where's my straightners!" Lily burst through the door.

"Shhh!" Daisy whispered, ushering Lily over,

"Isn't that Misty's little boy-friend?" Lily questioned.

Misty ignored her, and kept glued to the screen.

"Lily! I need my eye shadow!" Violet opened the door, to find all her sisters sat round the TV, completely silent.

Soon, all the Waterflower's were sat watching the spectacle.

"And finally, I think that's everybody, I want to thank my bestest friend of all time, She began to travel with me on my first day as a POKéMON trainer, after I destroyed her bike, yes, I still owe you one. We travelled together all through Kanto; our friendship grew stronger as we finally ended up in the Jhoto region.

We fought, non-stop.

Heheh, I want to thank my best friend, Misty Waterflower, the leader of the Cerulean Gym,

For always being there for me, and never letting me give up hope.

I don't know what I'd have done without you.

Me n' Pikachu are forever grateful towards you."

"Aww! That was sooo like, totally sweet!" Lily squealed.

"Also, Misty if you're watching, I hope we can catch up sometime! I want to thank you in person, Misty; you're the most special person I've ever met! Thank you!"

Ash pushed through the paparazzi, a tint of pink etched on his face.

The media surrounded him as he made his way through the crowd, Pikachu victory-posing for the camera as they went.

Misty turned the TV off.

_She was the most special person he'd ever met! _

Misty desperately wanted to cry but wouldn't dare to do so until her sisters had left.

"That was really sweet!" Violet spoke, breaking the en-easy silence, her and Lily began to squeal adoringly.

Misty sighed,

"I'm going to bed."

"Don't you want your pizza? You _LOVE_ pizza!" Lily cried.

"Misty's lovesick…" Violet stated.

Misty glared at her. A slight tint of pink crept up to the brim of her nose.

"Am not."

"Yes you are! You're blushing!" cooed Lily.

"Am NOT!" Misty yelled. Blushing magenta.

"Chill out sis, you don't need to say a word." Daisy replied.

"C'mon girls, lets leave Mist alone…" Lily whispered.

"It's MIST-y! not Mist…" Misty growled. _That was Ash's nickname for her, nobody else's._

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

Finally, Misty was alone. (Apart from Azurill, obviously)

Misty broke down into tears on her bed, as Azurill comforted her.

"Misty! Someone for you!" Lily cried.

Misty moaned, if it was one of those boys who declared their undenying love for her, she'd shut the door in his face. Hard.

Wiping her eyes, Misty headed over to her mirror. Crap. She looked as if she'd been crying.

Shoving on a woolly hat, Misty headed down the stairs.

Misty opened the door, only to get the shock of her life.

A reporter.

"Are you Misty? Childhood friend of the Sinnoh champion, Ash Ketchum?" he snapped.

Misty frowned; she didn't like this guy…

"What's it to you?" she requested huffily.

"Could you answer a few questions for us about you and his relationship?" The reporter poked his microphone in Misty's face.

This really ticked Misty off, she had rather it was a fan-boy than this guy; he was trying to get into her personal life and tell the world about her and Ash's friendship!

Misty glared at him, turning to re-enter the house, "No." she simply stated.

But the reporter wasn't going to give in easily; he stepped up the steps, following Misty.

"Is it true Ash Ketchum and you are having a relationship?" the reporter asked,

Not knowing his grave mistake.

Misty snarled.

"WE ARE NOT!" She screeched. Before punching the reporter in the gut hard.

The reporter fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

Groaning, he sat up.

Misty panicked _what have I done!_

Misty turned to rush in doors but was stopped, by a microphone.

"One… Last question… what If Ash was here?" The reporter spluttered, as Misty lowered her fist.

"What…?" Misty stuttered stumbling back up the steps, her eyes focused on the reporter.

"What if Mr. Ketchum…" The reporter took off his hat. "Was here?"

He grinned.

Misty just sat there, eyes as wide as a psyduck.

Ash fought back the urge to laugh at her. _She looks so cute, confused._

"Uhhh, Ash?" Misty squeaked, just watching him.

"Hey Mist, thought I'd just pop in…" Ash grinned.

Before he knew what had hit him Misty leapt at him.

Ash squealed in fear, as then, to his embarrassment, he realised, she was hugging him tightly, tears in he eyes.

"I… I've missed you…" She sobbed, burying her head in his sleeve.

Ash stroked her red hair, "I've missed you too…"

Slowly, aquamarine, met russet.

And the barrier of air between them closed.

A mixture of warmth, angst, happiness, and anger swept through Misty as she kissed Ash.

Finally, due to lack of air, after what felt like hours, the two pulled away.

"Wanna, come in?" Misty grinned.

"Got any food?" Ash's stomach growled.

Misty giggled, "Sure."

She kissed his cheek, and held out her hand and led him inside.

_This was the best day ever._

THE END

**Well! That's my stories finished!**

**I REALLY enjoyed writing this! **

**I HOPE YOU GUY ENJOY READING IT!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**AAML**


End file.
